


【玹昀】失守

by KKwong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong





	【玹昀】失守

2.#玹昀

难得的假期，董思成没有回家 反而是悄悄从中国飞回了宿舍，不出预料的 一个人都没有，董思成撇撇嘴，扔掉背包进了浴室

整个人如同热腾腾出炉的包子般走出来时，也不过才九点多，董思成边擦着头发边翻看着群消息，啊 大家都去聚餐去了啊，聚餐结束就是各回各家。最近练习量加大，韩国成员们也是许久未回家，董思成不想打扰，也就没在群里回复自己回来了。

唉 明天还是去找辰乐仁俊逛街吧，董思成闭着眼睛吹头发时想着

飞机上睡了一路的人此刻一点睡意都没有，董思成熟练的打开电脑打着游戏，不知不觉时间过去大半 一抬头 已经快12点了。他站起身缓缓地伸了个懒腰，慢腾腾的挪到厨房，终于在冰箱里翻出一瓶不知道谁留存的可乐，一口下去 沁心凉

门锁响动，董思成疑惑的走到玄关处，刚拉开门便看到Johnny高大的身影，对方似乎也没想到宿舍会有人，吓了一跳 眼睛瞪到最大，待看清来人时松了口气， “昀昀回来了？正好， 赶紧接过去，累死人了”

说着 便将手里搀着的人塞进董思成怀里，董思成措不及防的被扑了个满怀，浓重的酒气萦绕在他周围，他微微皱了皱眉，偏偏醉倒的人还一直往他怀里蹭，哼哼唧唧的嘟囔着，董思成一边歪头躲避着一边将人往外推着问道“怎么喝了这么多啊”

“放假嘛，就当放松了”徐英浩终于卸下重量懒得再接手，直接半躺到沙发上以北京瘫的姿势面对，董思成艰难的扶着人走到沙发处，把人安置在沙发一角和Johnny对坐着

“哥你今晚在宿舍住吧？”

Johnny眉头都没抬，手指飞速发着信息“嗯？哥今晚有事啊，一会儿就走了。你回来也不早说一声 大家都以为你不在呢~”

“嘿嘿，回来也不是什么重要的事嘛，你们不用管我的，我自己没关系的”董思成一边和Johnny说着话一边还要扶着某个仿佛骨头都没了的人，此刻 某人正抱着他的腰 埋头在他后颈处嗅着，似乎是闻到了熟悉的味道，轻笑两声 伸出舌尖舔了舔那嫩白的肌肤。

董思成整个人如同被电击了一般嗷的一声捂着脖子起身，Johnny发信息的姿势一顿 抬眼带着不解的目光看向他，董思成似乎意识到自己反应有些大，假装咳嗽一声 又悄无声息坐了下去，只是 稍稍往旁边挪了挪，离某个醉鬼有了些距离

失去大型抱枕的醉鬼似乎很是不满，趁着董思成又和Johnny说话的空档，整个人又贴了过去，这次 目标换成了那只精灵耳

不知道是不是心理作用，董思成总觉得醉酒的人呼吸格外的重，此刻打在耳边 让他半边身子都麻了，耳朵更不用说，在某人含住的那一瞬间 一个战栗就浑身发抖了，董思成略带祈求的目光朝着徐Johnny发射过去

芝加哥人此刻好像终于发完了信息，他坐起身子 视线飘向了对面的两个连体婴，看着董思成扭捏的想推开又不敢用力的样子笑了笑“昀昀呐，我和朋友约好了见面，他已经在等我了，我要先走了哦~”

“啊？”董思成的小脸上写满了慌乱，他想起身 无奈腰肢被人紧紧圈着 根本动弹不了，他红着脸开口“哥你帮我把他放卧室再走行么？在玹太重了 我抬不动他”

“OK~”芝加哥人耸耸肩，表示这件事情很简单，他大步走过去一把将人拉起 无视了董小朋友崇拜的目光，驾着人往郑在玹的卧室走去，董思成小心的扶住另一边 小跑着，这个时候的郑在玹仿佛和刚刚粘人的大型犬不是一个人，乖巧的让董思成觉得刚刚那都是自己的幻觉

卧室门打开，董思成刚踏进去一步就被晃的一个踉跄摔到了门上，顺便又被人扑了个正着，抬眼撞上芝加哥人抱歉的目光，“sorry，我电话响了，这也到门口了 这几步我就不进去了，昀昀拜拜哦~记得锁好门 今晚上大家都不回来的”

Johnny指了指外面响的正欢的手机，对着董思成比了个手势 附赠了一个wink后潇洒的离开，董思成连一个字都没能说出来。

此刻背抵在门上的人还没来得及反应，就被郑在玹的一个眼神震慑住。漆黑的瞳孔配上略显病态的白皙，和平日里的温润不同，郑在玹今天穿着一件黑色的衬衫，微敞的领口若隐若现的露出结实的胸膛。董思成有些紧张的咽了咽口水，不想说这样的郑在玹和平日里他见到的温柔好脾气的人相差甚远，远到 让他害怕。。

但是。。。毕竟是个喝醉了的人，意识肯定是和平时不一样的，董思成这样安慰自己“喂，在玹，我们去床上好不好？呸 我送你去你床上吧”董思成结结巴巴的开口，面前的人却不为所动，董思成叹口气 ，他在想什么呢，还指望郑在玹自己走过去么。

努力让自己忽视那双让人心悸的眸子，董思成戳了戳对方日渐消瘦的脸颊肉，软乎乎的大白桃似乎都快变成桃干了，扯过郑在玹的胳膊搭在自己肩上，董思成用另一只胳膊扶上他的腰，一边哼哧哼哧将人往他的床边拖一边吐槽“我说，你怎么这么重啊” 只是 话音刚落就被人扑倒在地板上

“卧槽。。。郑在玹！！”董思成预想中的脑门被磕并未发生，郑在玹的大手垫在他脑后，整个人压在他的身上，目不转睛地看着他。又是这种眼神，董思成很想仔细看清楚，但是 理智告诉他，不要过度的去剖析

“喂，郑在玹，你在想什么？你当我是谁了？！！”理智最终没能战胜心底的那一点点不舒服，董思成也怀疑自己猜错了，可是那眼神里带着的感情和占有是做不得假的，他有些慌了，他不知道郑在玹此刻把他当作了谁

而刚刚坐上出租车的芝加哥人心情颇佳的接了个电话，手里把玩着一张银行卡，“嗯？昀昀今天回来了，我把在玹放下就出来了。喂~你担心什么啊，在玹的酒量，不是我们团最好的么？他怎么可能喝多啊，放心吧 没事的”

没事，才怪。。。这一点 在郑在玹不动声色地将银行卡塞进自己手里的时候，他就知道了。小狐狸今晚估计要被吃干抹净了

董思成用胳膊肘支撑着上半个身子，这让他几乎与郑在玹的身体贴合，他的另一只手撑在郑在玹的肩膀，眉头微蹙“喂，说话，你到底真醉假醉？！” 他记得之前李泰容说过，他们之中郑在玹酒量算是大的，可看着明明徐英浩一点事没有，这人怎么醉成这样

郑在玹漆黑的眼眸看着他，并未回答 只是忽然，脑袋一歪 嘴角也微微弯起，熟悉的小酒窝又跑了出来，董思成心下松了口气，他不想说 刚刚的郑在玹所传达出来的气势，让他有种想要落荒而逃的错觉

“唔。。。头疼。。。”郑在玹抱着他的腰整个人埋在他胸前不停蹭着，董思成被他压的动弹不得，只得伸手抚上他的太阳穴轻轻按压着“哪里疼？这里么？？”

“嗯。。。昀昀？”醉鬼抬起头，眼睛一眨不眨的望着他，乖巧到不行，董思成见他认出了自己便想着出声将人哄到床上，还不等他说什么，郑在玹整个人就像大型犬一样，撅着嘴唇舔上了他的嘴角

轰。。。董思成脑海里瞬间爆炸，满心的小心翼翼化成了愤怒“呀！！！郑在玹”

然而，丢失主动权的人也生气也无法撼动身上的人分毫，董思成挺着腰板用力推拒着不停蹭向自己的身体，无奈，喝醉了的人力气大得很，董思成姿势受限 根本动弹不了分毫，很快便手臂发麻 支撑不住的往下倒去

“唔。。。郑。。。郑。。。” 对方循着他张开的嘴巴抢占了口腔，灵活的舌头不停勾勒着他的唇舌，董思成按着他的肩膀不停的躲避着，下一刻 就被人用膝盖抵开了双腿，董思成惊讶的瞪大了眼睛

郑在玹强势的挤进他的双腿间，肌肉线条完美的胳膊曲在他的耳边支撑着自己的身体，为了逃避这个吻董思成左右扭着头，郑在玹用右手钳制住他的下巴，伸出舌尖先是舔了舔他的唇角 随即用湿热的吻挑逗勾的董思成气喘吁吁

白皙的手指迅速的解开董思成睡衣扣子，带着凉意的手指抚摸上了他的身体，惹得董思成打了个哆嗦，似乎是察觉到位置不对，郑在玹起身将人拉起，董思成一站起身便转身往外跑，只是还没到门口就被人拦腰截住 抱了个满怀，直接打横抱起往床边走去

并没有给董思成任何反应的时间，屁股刚碰到被褥的人马上便被夺走了呼吸，郑在玹吞噬啃咬着他的嘴唇，舌头探进去他的口腔，狠狠的舔舐 掠夺

一个长长的吻下来，董思成大口喘着气，整个人晕晕乎乎的躺在郑在玹身下，目光氤氲，带着湿意的媚眼勾的郑在玹眼都红了

欲望来袭的人已经远远不满足于一个吻，他迅速的扯掉扣子 脱下衬衣，露出了精炼的胸膛，董思成的衣服早在接吻时就已经被褪的七七八八，郑在玹带着温度的手掌摩挲着他光滑的肌肤，董思成难耐的扭动着身子，理智告诉他不要沉溺于这个温度 可是身体却不受控制

“昀昀是不是很难受？” 身体的燥热感让董思成有些神志不清，他觉得自己脑子里的某根弦似乎已经崩掉了

“唔。。。”

“昀昀的身体这么敏感么？明明刚刚还想推开我 甚至想揍我一顿的吧？嗯？”郑在玹高挺的鼻尖与他的相抵，望着董思成愈发迷离的双眼，郑在玹笑得惑人，食指抵上他的嘴唇“乖 不要着急”

看着身下的人起了反应，内裤被撑起鼓鼓一包，光裸的双腿不安份的磨蹭着床单，郑在玹伸手迅速扯下他身上仅着的衣物，抚上了那一处

董思成猛地倒吸一口气，舒服的长吟一声 仰起脖子紧闭起双眼，整个人颤抖不已。郑在玹顺势咬上了他的喉结，只听得到董思成一声闷哼，身体绷成了一条直线，无法抑制的呻吟带上了哭腔，带着痛楚的欢愉让他几近崩溃

“嗯。。。不 不要。。。”董思成大脑混混沌沌，他已经不知道自己是想推开身上的人更多一点，还是想抱紧他多一点

如果董思成还能有一点点清醒的意识，他会看到 原本他以为醉倒的人，此刻清醒的让人害怕，眼底 是深到看不到底的欲望。郑在玹抿着嘴唇加快了手上的动作，很快 身下的人就被他送上了巅峰

激情过后还未回过神来的人软趴趴的躺着，一个没注意就又被郑在玹一个吻夺去了意识，疯狂的蹂躏和掠夺铺天盖地而来，没有给他丝毫的喘息空间，郑在玹强烈的占有欲没有丝毫的掩饰，董思成根本无从抵抗

虽然董思成全身已经瘫软无力，但是为了以防万一的郑在玹还是将他的两只手一并按压在床头，一个个炙热的吻落下来。

被欺负到连呼吸都没有自主权的人委屈的撇过脸，瞬间蓄满眼眶的泪水顺着脸颊流下来，郑在玹一一吻去，带着虔诚和爱意，董思成咬着嘴唇看向他“你到底把我当谁了。。”

敢情这小祖宗到现在是在纠结这个问题，郑在玹几乎被气笑了，轻柔的吻在上他的睫毛，郑在玹轻轻捏了捏他的脸颊“一直是你，我喜欢的 一直是五岁的董思成啊”

“你三岁” 董思成不好意思的红着脸撇过头，嘴上却不忘回怼

“那五岁小朋友，我能继续了么？”

“什么？”董思成眨眨眼，有些不解

“你不会以为刚刚那就是全部了吧，我现在很痛。。。”郑在玹说着 挺了挺下身，董思成瞬间觉得血色上涌，他咬牙切齿的喊道“呀！！！”

抗议被驳回，董思成整个人被翻过身子，压在他身上人轻吻着他的脊背，董思成不禁敏感的颤抖着，他有些愤怒屈从于欲望的自己，恨恨的咬住了身下的床单，死活不想出声。郑在玹的手顺着他的腰部渐渐往下，大拇指轻轻的摩挲让他闭上了眼睛 亲吻已经渐渐变成了轻咬，屁股上突如其来的凉意让他瑟缩了一下，还来不及想郑在玹干了什么，身上的吻不知道什么时候变成了噬咬，很快 雪白的背脊上便落下了一个个斑驳的红痕

“啊！！”异物的进入让董思成紧张的想要抬起腰肢，但是这对于郑在玹来说 是容不得反抗的，他轻松的将人压下去，无处可躲的人被人死死的按住，渐渐扩大的攻势让噗嗤噗嗤的水声在这个寂静的夜里显得格外的清晰。直到被一个滚烫的巨物抵在后穴，董思成才恍然回过神，他想抗拒 想逃离，但是被轻易拉开的腿让他无力的又趴了回去 闭上了眼睛

“唔嗯。。。”郑在玹一个挺身就进入他，董思成紧紧的咬着枕头不松口，疼痛让他冷汗直冒，身后的人并未多停留，大力的撞击让董思成连紧咬的牙关都松了力气

郑在玹一只手掐紧了他的腰肢，董思成毫不怀疑第二天会出现青紫的痕迹，但是更难以忍受的是他越来越大力的撞击，一次比一次用力 一次比一次进入到更深，他整个人要不是被郑在玹死死的掐着，恐怕都要被撞出去。

脱口而出的呻吟让身上的人更加卖力，董思成又被人翻过来，仰面直视着人 双腿被扯到最大，董思成被他大开大合的操弄到身体不受控制的颤抖着，仿佛身体内的五脏六腑都错了位

即使内心再不情愿，身体的反应却是无法逃避的，后穴无意识的收缩吸附让郑在玹舒服的放缓了速度，先是缓慢的退出到穴口处 然后再大力的撞击进去，董思成舒服的呻吟就是对他最好的夸赞 “昀昀，你看 你在挽留我”

“滚！！唔嗯。。。”把董思成慌乱的眼神看在眼里，郑在玹弯腰给了他一个奖励的湿吻。将人一把扯起，董思成闷哼一声 皱着眉头 整个爽到脚趾都蜷缩起来，他一口咬上郑在玹的肩膀，身子却随着不断地深入而战栗起来“唔。。不行，在玹 不能再深了。。。唔。。呜呜呜”

郑在玹安慰的吻过他的眼睛“乖，你想要的，看 他一直不让我出来，一直在让我更深一点 再深一点。。。”

“呜呜呜呜，我不要了。。。郑在玹你个混蛋”董思成眼泪鼻涕横流，他是真的被吓到了，郑在玹的性器完全进入了前所未有的深度，他觉得自己的肚子都要捅破了

“好了好了，乖，我们一起射好不好？”终是不忍心再欺负，郑在玹也懂得见好就收，毕竟 来日方长嘛

被射了一肚子徒子徒孙的人挂着泪珠傻兮兮的看着郑在玹，忽而一个拳头挥过去“混蛋！骗子！！！”

“乖一点，我带你去洗澡，你再乱动，我不保证哦”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊”董思成把头抵进他的胸膛来回蹭着，郑在玹满足的拍拍怀里的人的屁股，将人抱进了浴室

至于其实他们进的并不是郑在玹的卧室，而且睡的是金道英的床这件事，都被两人选择性地忽略了，只是到未来的很长一段时间里 两个人都深深的为此感到了后悔。。。


End file.
